dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Yo-kai Medallium
This is a page to list all of the Yo-kai befriended or battled so far by number. Just to make sure you keep track. 001-Acher 002-Makura-gaeshi 003-Pandle 004-Undy 005-Tanbo 006-Cuttah-nah 007-Cutta-nah-nah 008-Slacka-slash 009-Brushido 011-Lie-in 012-Lie-in Heart 013-Hissfit 014-Zerberker 015-Snartle 017-Mochismo 018-Minochi 019-Minimoto 024-Damajor 026-Helmsman 027-Reuknight 028-Corptain 031-Tublappa 033-Gachin-kozo 035-Mudmunch 036-BBQvil 038-Benkei 039-B3-NK1 040-Blazion 041-Quaken 042-Siro 043-Chansin 044-Sheen 045-Snee 046-Gleam 047-Hovernyan aka Fuyunyan 048-Moximus N 051-Sushiyama 052-Kapunki 053-Beetler 054-Beetall 055-Cruncha 057-Taronyan aka Momotaronyan 058-SIr Nyansalot 059-Sergeant Burly 062-Devourer 063-Illuminoct 065-Shurikenny 066-Nunchucky 067-Camellia ---- 068-Brokenbrella 069-Pittapat 070-Zip Unlock 072-Snotsolong 073-Duchoo 074-Dwanna 075-Nmore 076-Qwit 077-Wazzat 078-Houzzat 079-Dummkap 080-To-What-To-Who 082-Nandenaan 084-Faysoff 085-Snottle 087-Marunugget 088-Cornfused 090-Lafalotta 091-Blips 092-Tattletell 093-Tattlecast 094-Skranny 095-Cupistol 096-Casanuva 097-Casanono 098-So-Sorree 099-Bowminos 100-Smogling 101-Smogmella 102-Signibble 103-Signiton 105-Statiking 106-Failian 107-Apelican 108-Fu2 113-Illoo 114-Elloo 115-Alloo 116-Espy 117-Infour 118-Mirapo 119-Miradox 120-Mircle 124-Kamikakushi 125-Himajin 129-Tengu 130-Flengu 131-Kyubi 132-Frostail 133-Chymera 134-Kingmera 136-Thurston 137-Agent Spect-hare 138-Snow Spect-hare ---- 139-Oh Wheel 140-Dulluma 141-Darumacho 142-Goruma 143-Wotchagot 144-Pride Shrimp 145-No Go Kart 146-Mistank 147-Terrorpotta 149-Noway 150-Impass 151-Walldin 152-Roughraff 153-Badude 154-Bruff 156-Amanjiru 160-Armsman 161-Mimikin 162-Oh Bah Gah! 163-Speedemountain 164-Blowkade 165-Ledballoon 170-Fidgephant 171-Touphant 172-Enduriphant 173-Zappery 174-Frazzel 177-Swelton 178-Sing Kong 179-Kameppa 180-Repossesor 182-Mad Mountain 183-Lava Lord 184-Castelius III 185-Castelius II 186-Castelius I 187-Castelius Max 188-Doggynyan 189-Rhinoggin 190-Rhinormous 191-Hornaplenty 193-Steaking 194-Robonyan 195-Robonyan F 197-Goldenyan 198-Dromp 199-Swosh 200-Toadal Dude 201-Uber Geeko 202-Gargaros 206-The Jawsome Kid 207-El Syaclero 208-Silver Lining 209-Leggly 213-Dazzabel 214-Rattelle 215-Skelebella 216-Cadin 217-Cadable 218-Singcada 221-Pupsicle 222-Chilhuahua 223-Swelterrier 224-Unbelievabou 225-Bad Boya 226-Gekikara Boy 227-Jumbelina 228-Boyclops 229-Krystal Fox 230-Wakarunner 231-Necolumbus 232-Demonade 233-Baku 234-Whapir 235-Bakulia 238-Cue-Tee 239-Demandi 240-Walkappa 241-Appak 242-Supyo 243-Jibanyan 246-Rudy 248-Thornyan 249-Baddinyan 250-Buchinyan 251-Komasan 252-Komane 256-Jibakoma 257-Komajiro 258-Komiger 260-Drizzelda 261-Nekidspeed 262-Nanskunk 264-Puppiccino 266-Shmoopie 267-Pinkipoo 268-Pookivil 271-Jetnyan 272-Monkeynyan 273-Tomnyan 274-KK Brothers 275-Frostina 276-Blizzaria 277-Damona 278-Melonyan 279-Oranyan 280-Kiwinyan 281-Grapenyan 282-Strawbnyan 283-Watermelnyan 284-Sapphinyan 285-Emenyan 286-Rubinyan 287-Topanyan 288-Dianyan 291-Sailornyan 292-Rubeus J 293-Hardy Hound 294-Kamaitachi 295-Chocobonyan 296-Mooglinyan 301-Faux Kappa 302-Tigappa 303-Master Nyada 304-Karasu Tengu 305-Karura 306-Pallysol 309-Wantston 310-Grubsnitch 311-Wiglin 313-Steppa 314-Rhyth 316-Hungramps 317-Hungorge 318-Grainpa 320-Tungus 324-Little Blue Bathing Hood 325-Bubble Beth 326-Afro 13 328-Tomorrow Gal 333-Lodo 334-Supoor Hero 335-Chippa 336-Gnomey 337-High Gnomey 338-Enerfly 339-Enefly 340-Betterfly 341-Peppillon 342-Predictabull 344-Don Chan 345-Ray O'Light 346-Ol Saint Trick 347-Ol Fortune 353-Ethanlttele 355-Happierre 356-Reversa 357-Reversette 358-Pheasanyan 360-Hamigaki-Fujin 362-Rollen 363-Dubbles 364-Scarasol 366-Itareri-tsukuseri 367-Papa Bolt 368-Uncle Infinite 369-Mama Aura 370-Auntie Heart 371-Kyryn 372-Unikirin 373-Double Time 374-Sonic Bam 377-Messyrai 378-Leadoni 379-Mynimo 380-Ake 381-Payn 382-Agon 383-Herbiboy 384-Carniboy 385-Wydeawake 386-Allnyta 389-Negatibuzz 390-Moskevil 391-Scritchy 392-Dimmy 393-Blandon 394-Nul 395-Karikari Bacon 396-Suspicioni 397-Tantroni 398-Contrarioni 401-Hidabat 402-Abodabat 403-Belfree 404-Yoink 406-Geekun 409-Count Zapaway 410-Tyrat 411-Jikoken-o 412-Crook-a-doodle 416-Tengloom 417-Nird 418-K'mon-K'mon 419-Snobetty 420-Dracunyan 421-Kapper 423-USApyon 430-Slimamander 431-Negasus 432-Neighfarious 433-Gutsy Bones 434-Timidevil 435-Beelzebold 436-Count Cavity 437-Eyesoar 438-Eyellure 439-Greevil 440-Awevil 441-Wobblewok 442-Darkyubi 443-Dr. E. Raser 444-Dr. Kagemaru 450-Coughkoff 451-Hurchin 452-Droplette 453-Drizzle 454-Slush 455-Alhail 456-Gush 457-Peckpocket 459-Rockabelly 460-Squeeky 461-Rawry 462-Buhu 463-Flumpy 464-Skreek 465-Manjimutt 466-Multimutt 467-Sir Berus 468-Furgus 469-Furdinand 472-Nosirs 473-Kibandoll 476-Chatalie 477-Nagatha 478-Dismarelda 482-Papa Windbag 483-Ben Tover 484-Compunzer 485-Lamedian 487-Tenparunba 489-Cheeksqueek 490-Cuttincheez 491-Toiletta 497-Grumples 498-Everfore 499-Eterna 500-Sproink 501-Darknyan 503-Otoroshi 504-Insomni 505-Sandi 506-Arachnus 507-Arachnia 508-Origin 509-Phantom 510-Little Charrmer 511-Crickey 512-Bungee Kyusu 514-Putasockinit 516-Noko 517-Bloominoko 518-Pandanoko 520-Snaggly 521-Whinona 522-OMGator 523-Nammonite 525-Heheheel 526-Croonger 527-Urnaconda 528-Takoyakid 530-Fishpicable 531-Rageon 532-Tunatic 533-Flushback 535-Irewig 536-Firewig 537-Draggie 538-Dragon Lord 539-Azure Dragon 540-Mermaidyn 541-Mermadonna 542-Mermother 543-T-Wrecks 544-D-Stroy 545-Dozilla 546-Lady Longnek 547-Whisper 548-Whispocrates 552-Daiz 553-Confuze 554-Chummer 555-Shrook 556-Spenp 557-Almi 558-Babbalong 559-Bananose 561-Draaagin 564-Abura-sumashi 565-Copperled 566-Cynake 567-Slitheref 568-SV Snaggerjag 568-Oreryu 570-Venoct 571-Shadow Venoct 572-Senpoku-kanpoku 574-Android Yamada ---- 575-Unfairy 576-Unkaind 577-Untidy 578-Unpleasant 579-Unkeen 580-Grublappa 581-Madmunch 582-Badsmella 583-Mad Kappa 584-Shamasol 585-Gnomine 586-Defectabull 587-Feargus 588-Scaremaiden 589-Wrongnek 602-T. Energison 604-Last Nyanmurai 608-Shogunyan 609-Komashura 610-Gilgaros 611-Spoilerina 612-Elder Bloom 613-Poofessor 614-Dandoodle 615-Slurpent 616-Batan Q 617-Otohime 630-Ultimate Robonyan 634-Koalanyan 637-Tamago no Kimi 641-Amplifly 648-Yagyou 651-Zazel 659-Go-king Dead 664-Princess Speech 669-Lord Enma 670-Righteous Zazel 673-Awakened Enma 676-Dobyoshi 677-Ungyou 678-Agyou 679-Onmoraki 680-Chochin-obake 681-Gozu 682-Mezu 685-Tsuki no Yami 686-Fubiki-chan 687-KJ 688-Taiyoshin Enma 689-Jikushin Enma B-007-Meganyan B-008-Dr. Maddiman B-017-Duwheel B-019-Chirpster B-26-Gargaros B-32-Sproink B-035-Hans Full B-037-McKraken B-038-Hardy Hound B-039-Rubeus J B-047-Daiyoki Hoge Whale B-48-Whaleman Category:Lists